Liar
by Angel of Hell17
Summary: what would happen if bella was changed before she met edward? and after she met edward when she wanted to settle down and have a life as normal as a vampire could get her old creator came after her and wanted her back, will there be a fight over bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"Bye Renee!" I called as I stepped on the plane. I turned to look back at her and see tears streaming down her cheeks, the truth is I feel like crying myself, I mean I don't want to move to the cold wet town of Forks, Washington! But Renee wants to travel with my step dad Phil and I didn't want to be constantly moving, so I'm going to move in with my dad Charlie. I walk to my seat. A few minutes later a beautiful man of about 20 comes and sits down next to me. For a few minutes all I can do is gape like an idiot. A nasally sounding voice over the radio informs us to take our seats. An hour later and I'm still wondering about his beauty. I get up to go to the bathroom. Just before I lock the door somebody slips in, locks the door and clamps a hand on my mouth. I try to scream but I can't. It's the beautiful man that was sitting next to me He leans down toward my exposed neck and the next thing I know it feels like I'm on fire, with my last scrap of consciousness I see him get up and leave somehow locking the door behind him. After countless hours of torture I finally open my eyes as I take in the sight around me I gasp, everything is so clear! I slowly get up and unlock the bathroom door. The plane is deserted, I walk to the exit but of course just my luck it's locked. I pound the door in frustration and to my complete surprise the door falls backward. The door must have been really loose I think. I walk until I leave the airport, then I walk to the nearest gas station. I hold my breath before I enter even though I don't know why, something just tells me to. The guy behind the counter gawks at me and I wonder self consciously if I look really bad. I don't look him in the eye in my embarrassment. I enter the lady's room and catch a glimpse of a BEAUTIFUL woman of about my age (17) I look around for her but soon realize I am the only one in the bathroom. The girl in the mirror has only a shadow of my features and I almost faint when I realize this girl is me! Th girl in the mirror (me) has a thick curtain of mahogany hair, pale white skin, and crimson eyes. They scare me, my new eyes scare me a lot. I repeat to myself that it is just a bad dream and soon I will wake up in my warm familiar bed with Renee by my bedside, but little do I know this nightmare is just getting started. I realize I have been holding my breath the entire time I have been in the lady's room (5 minutes) I don't even feel the need to breath! I walk out of the bathroom (still holding my breath) and walk out the door of the gas station. I have enough money for a few nights at a hotel. I walk until I find a convinience store, I buy blue contacts. Then I walk to a cheap 1 star hotel. I'm a bit worried about the men around the enterance. They leer at me and one of them tries to touch me, quickly with agility beyond human comprehension I lift him up and then toss him to the ground. All the men stare at me with fear in their eyes. They back away and quickly run away. The man on the ground moans in pain and I stare in shock at the blood dripping down his neck and the next second I am on top of him slurping up the wet liquid, I plunge my teeth into his neck. A few seconds later I rip myself away from him and run even though I want to drain him dry! I run into the forest so fast I must have been invisible to human eyes, I have finally figured it out, all the murders where the victim was sucked dry must have been.............vampires. Just as I am now. I try to cry but this does not work. I take a deep calming breath, grab a VERY pointy and sharp stick and plunge it into where my heart should be, it doesn't even hurt! I hear rustling behind me and jump up but it is just a squirrel for some crazy reason I feel like pouncing on it and sucking it dry I always thought vampires only drank human blood. Suddenly and idea hits me full force over the head, and hope starts to blossom in my chest. I can just drink the blood of animals not people, that would make me a vegetarian I geuss. I heave a deep sigh of relief. My next step is to walk into forks and register at Forks high school...........................


	2. Chapter 2

**Vamps: u know the drill**

**Me: fine, I dont own twilight, all I own is a banana -sobs in corner-**

**vamps: good job, I think u took it pretty well!**

**Me: oh just shut up and let me sob in peace**

**vamps: get started writing your story or your readers will desert you**

**me: -sniffle, sniffle- your right let's begin**

**Vamps: (writing this in secret) now u dont even own a banana, mua ha ha!**

I set out to school on foot, running quickly. Then I walk to the the office and get my schedule. I walk into my first class, math. Now that im a vampire and everything it tuns out I'm super mart so I easily glide through the classes. The boys and the male teachers eyes are all over my body I think in disgust. During lunch is when I first see them, pale white, beautiful with golden eyes. There are more of my kind here! maybe they will give me a few pointers on what it's like to be a vampire and if possible maybe they know if I can ever be human again. The one with touseled bronze hair looks at me and frowns ever so slightly. I wonder why? When the bell rings I get up and throw away my untouched food. My next class is Bioligy and the only seat open is next to the one with the bronze colored hair. I walk I into the classroom and sit down. Unexpectedly he says, "you have an intresting smell like a....................but different. His voice trails away. He smiles and says, sorry im practicing for a school play. I dont know why but latley I can tell when someone is lying to me. Your lying I say. He forces a laugh and says you caught me, it's not for this school but a theater. Your still lying I say and walk out of the classroom.

**I'm SO sorry this chapee is so short but I just had to post even though I only had a few minutes to write! my next chapee should be up soon though and I'll try to make it longer! BUT I WILL NOT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST_ 3 REVIWS! SO REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Save the endangered animals! go to the nearest shelter and give at LEAST a dollar! please, if you don't then you are an evil person who has no heart and I will develop a serious case of writers block and won't post another chapter for at least a few weeks! the planet and it's animals are now are responsibility, so give money to animal shelters and clean up the world, THANK YOU!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Vamps: you can do it!**

**Me: no I cant!**

**vamps: just tell them the truth you don't own twilight or a banana**

**me: never you banana stealers!**

**vamps: she does not I repeat does not own twilight, all she has is her readers!**

**me: -sobbing in corner- OK fine I don't own twilight, all I have is my reviews from my loyal readers, that's something right?**

**Vamps: -sigh- oh all right just start your story before even your readers desert you**

**me: -sniffle sniffle- lets begin**

after I left the classroom, I didn't know what to do, I had just wanted to make a fearless impression on him so that he would help me! when I was talking to him I got a tingly sensation my my stomach, but I pushed that thought away. I heard someone behind me, I turned and looked, it was Edward.

I'm sorry about earlier he said, but my family and I do not take kindly to human- hunters.

I laughed out loud, you actually think I hunt humans? Ha of course not! And if it hasn't occurred to you yet I too was once human!

But that's impossible he said, you are a new born at most only a month old, newborns can not resist the call of human blood.

You are lying I answer. He hesitates.

there is a legend. But I don't know the whole legend, Carlisle must know the whole story he mutters to himself. Come with me he says in a voice as sharp as knives. I match his vice and coat mine with ice, as you please...............

"Edward" he says curtly, what is your name?

Why would I tell you, a person I just met and give me 3 good reasons why I should go with you? In response he grips my wrist and the next second we're flying through open air and landing 30 feet away from where we just stood, quarreling. That is just a taste of how quick and Percival deadly I am, if I were you I would follow.

I twist out of his grasp and run into the forest. A few milliseconds later he is on top of me a hunger in his eyes I can not explain.

My shirt is torn open revealing the cheapest bra that I could find (unfortunately it is a skimpy, see through one) Edward just stares at the ripped lingerie then shakes his head as if to clear his mind. I for one have never felt so lusty and I allow myself to be dragged to his house.

When we arrive we walk into a HUGE room and I see 6 other vampires with frowns marring their beautiful faces.

The one with golden hair is obviously the leader and he gets up to greet us. That's when I see an opening, Edward has let go of my wrist and I seize this opportunity. I leap to the front door and burst outside into the fresh air. I run and run for what seems like hours and when I find a very tall tree I race up wondering how long I can hide with 7 experienced vampires after me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vamps: u can do it!**

**me: no I cant I cant face the cold hard bitter truth that I dont own the twilight series!**

**vamps: u just said it!**

**me: no I didnt! u are a manipulaters!**

**Vamps: thats are job but back to the subject at hand, U DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Me: fie, all I own is a fuzzy pair of socks!**

**vamps: not for long -stealing fuzzy socks-**

**me: -sobs I corner- I better begin -sniff sniff-**

I dont know how long I have been in this tree hiding from the 7 faster, more experinced, and eons old vampires that pursue me, nor do I want to know. I hear snuffling at the bottom of the tree and when I look down I see 4.....wolves.

I jump down and look at them coldly expecting they can talk. I mean I just found out vampires exsisted, it wouldn't suprise me if were wolves exsisted too. "This is La Push territory of of them growls", but not out loud but in my mind. Woah, in my mind? But before I have tome to wonder about this the wolf continues, "we do not care much for vampires and on behalf of the people we have sworn to protect, you must leave now before things get ugly" I sigh and nod and run away. When I burst out of the forest I see him, Edward.

He roughly grabs me by the arm and hauls me towards his family. The one with the blond hair who is obviously the leader of the coven says, " we are soory for the inconvienience of this, but i'm afraid you must come with us." I nod knowing I have no choice. The one that looks like a pixie looks at me and frowns. "Carlise I cant get a hold on her future, it keeps shifting, the only thing I am sure of is that her destiny is so deeply interwoven into ours that it blocks everything else out" "But I do know we are going to be great friends" and she smiles at me.

I dont know why but I smile back feeling I can trust her. Edward shifts his grip on my hands and his hands accidently brush across my ass. I shiver with pleasure. Wait, pleasure? When we get to the house he pins me down on the sofa. I look up into his eyes and reach my hands up and run them through his hair. His hands clamps down on my breasts ad the next thing I know he has torn himself away from me and he is muttering to himself that this is strictly buisness. Where his hands touched my breasts it feels like I have been branded there. And for a few seconds I would definetly not my giving Edward my virginity if he wants me too.

I shake my head still feeling kinda lusty.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys!_** This is just a little note saying **__**IF U DONT REVIEW I WONT CONTINUE WITH MY STORY!**__** a lot of people are adding me to their favorites list and so on but I only have 5 reviews! so if u read my story u better review it!**_

_**-Violet**_


	7. Chapter 7

Me: well here is chapter 7 hope you enjoy it

Vamps: arnt you forgetting something?

Me: what?

Vamps: you know the whole disclaimer thing!

Me: fine I don't own twilight all I own is a fuzzy batrobe! –sobbing in corner-

Vamps: (stealing fuzzy bath robe) now you don't even own a fuzzy bathrobe! Muah hahahaha!

They had put me in a room with constant guards and they talked in low voices about me and what they were going to do with me. I never saw Edward again after my little lust scene with him.

Sometimes the pixie one named Alice would come in with a cup of red liquid donated from the blood bank. For days I resisted drinking it but finally I broke down and sucked the cup down thirstily.

I could tell they were impressed that I could hold out so long and they began treating me with grudging respect. The usual guards were first shift: Emmet and Rosalie and I often heard kissing and groaning noices through the door. The second shift was jasper and alice and I heard low serious voices through the door.

"it's unerrving , I cant tell her future and that's never happened before!" said Alice. "well today is the meeting Carlisle is going to decide what to do with her" Jasper answered. A tight knot appeared in my stomach. And I nervously waited until I heard alice step in and tell me that it was time to decide my fate.

When we got to the living room where everyone was gathered she told me to sit and I did. Carlisle looked at me with a pained expression on his face. "We will vote" he declared " who wants Bella Swan to enter the Cullen family?" Alice, a lady with carmel hair, and emmet raised their hands and slowly so did Carlise. There were 7 people in the family and 4 had voted for me to stay! So I was obviously going to stay! I didn't know how to feel about that but I decided I would give it a try. Edward flew up from his chair in outrage and yelled "WHY? THE VOULTRI WILL COME AND KILL US ALL BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID GIRL!" "Calm down Edward" said Carlise.

The lady with carmel hair looked very worried and gave me a timid smile. "My name is Esme" she said "I am dreadfully sorry about Edwards behavior I don't know what's gotten into him, you see my daughter Alice was really sad for a while and she wouldn't tell us why, and when she saw you for the first time she was very happy and I don't want Alice hurting anymore so I decided it would be good for her to have you around" "It's fine" I lied. "And you seem very nice and I think we will get along great!" she finished.

Alice took me upstairs and said we will be sharing a room even though we don't sleep. She opened the door to a room so big it was the size of my old house! "We will be trying on clothes, talking, and painting nails and so much more up here!" said Alice.

I had to admit it sounded kind of fun. "Cool" I answerd. She opened the door to a closet as big as my old room and she said "ok down to business you can not go around wearing those rags to school, so I will choose a fashionable outfit for you." She pulled out dark wash skinny jeans, a tight white top that said "Save the Animal Kingdom", and a pair of 3 inch black stiletos.

I did what I was told and quickly changed. I looked into Alice's (now mine too)full length mirror and gasped! I looked even better then I had before! Alice curled my hair into soft ringlets and added smoky gray eyeshadow over blue contacts (now my eyes were violet because of the blue-red combo), soft pink lipstick and mascara. "There" she said "you are ready for your first day at school"

I had just one question, would I survive it?

**Cliffy cliffy! I know I am evil to leave you guys hanging like this. I NEED reviews cause you see reviews are like air, If I don't get air I die, If I die I cant write anymore, you get the picture?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: lets begin**

**Vamps: arnt you forgetting something?**

**Me: no**

**Vamps: I will give you 3 chocolate chip cookies if you say it**

**Me: 4**

**Vamps: deal**

**Me: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. –munching cookies in the corner-**

I drove to school in the midnight blue Ferrari I had been given, and all the boys in the parking lot stared at the car.

I got out of the car and the whole parking lot went silent. I had on tight demin capris, a black T-shirt that said "Bite Me" on the front and black ballet flats.

I had pale pink lipstick on over my blood red lips making them a rose color I also had in my blue contacts.

Alice, Emmet, and I all waslked to the front office to pick up my schedule I had Art, Math, and English with Alice. Science and Gym with Emmet, and Bioligy with Edward. In Art a cute baby faced boy approached me and said "Hi, I'm Mike Newton, and you are?" "Bella Swan" I answered.

He looked elated that I was talking to him. Even though I was a newborn the Cullens had agreed to a trial period at school. Mike smelled like an stale pack of ciggarets and very unappealing. Besides I had just hunted last night with Alice.

I had just found out that I had a gift. Well actually it was 2 gifts, I could tell when people/vampires were lying and I had the power of nature. Carlisle said it was rare enough to have 1 gift but 2! That was just extrodinary he said.

Rosalie and Edward still treated me coldly and Jasper kept his distance because he did not think I should be part of the family. But he was starting to warm up to me and I thought of him as a brother as well as Emmet.

I had to admit even though Edward was mean I felt just the tiniest bit attracted to him. When it was time for Bioligy I had to sit next to him and boy was it tense! When I got home I stepped into the shower but when I was done I couldn't find a towel. I stepped into my room naked and Saw Edward there. I ran and hid behind a door. "Bella I am sorry for how I treated you and would like to make it up to you with a hunt in the mountains just you and me" he said. "sure" I said, "but could you pass me a towel?" "I am kinda no dressed" "I know you are just saying that to get me out of you and Alices room" he said and pulled the door away from my body. He just oggeled and I ran across the room and pulled on some underwear a bra and a dress. 'I am so sorry" said a mortified Edward.

"its fine" I said. " so what do you say about the hunting trip" he said flashing me a heart meltingly crooked grin. " "It's a date" I answered smiling.

**What do you think? If I don't get at least 25 reviews by the end of July I might quit this story! So tell your friends! AND YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vamps: I will give you 3 boxes of double stuff oreos is you admit it.**

**Me: I will NEVER, EVER admit it, wait did you say 3 boxes?**

**Vamps: yes we did, so is it a deal?**

**Me: maybe if you give me a lifetimes supply!**

**Vamps: what is a lifetimes supply**

**Me: I will decide what that is**

**Vamps: fine**

**Me: I don't own twilight or any of its characters, lets begin**

To go hunting with Edward I had dressed in black jeans and a Areopostale T-shirt with no shoes or makeup.

We went up to one of the Appalachin Mountains and hunted. Midway through the hunt I smelled something even more appetizing then the mountain lion I was hunting. The sweet flavor of it lured me towards it. "Bella," Edward yelled "stop!"

"why?" I asked. "that's a human your hunting!" he said. Realization hit me in the face and I ran in the other direction not breathing.

"how did you do that?" Edward asked in wonder. "do what?" I said "stop hunting the human?" he said "I didn't want to be a killer" I said curtly. He just stared at me in wonder. "Come on lets go home" he said. I had to admit that when he said "home" I felt all tingly inside.

_What are you thinking Bella, get a grip on yourself_ I thought in my head when we got home I darted up to my room only to see Alice there already. She was smiling. In the short 3 weeks I had known Alice she had already become my best friend so I reconized the smile on her face. It was her planning smile.

"wouldn't it be perfect if you and Edward were mates" she cooed. "what did you see" I demanded throwing a pillow at her. "and no it would be creepy if Edward and I were mates"

"I see you guys kissing in a dark room" she giggled. "that's it" I yelled and lunged at her. She easily ducked out of the way and grinned evily.

"oh come on Bella I am your best friend, wont you just tell me" she pouted. "ok fine maybe I like a teensy-" "this is great she interrupted me!" "Edward will finally have a mate!" "hey who said he likes me back?" I said. "oh I know he does from the way he looks at you, he looks at you as if you were a apple he couldn't wait to eat" :vampires don't like regular food, you must mean a type O negative blood or something" I pointed out. And naturally she just ignored me.

" it doesn't matter anyway" I said. "lets talk about something, anything else!" I grumbled. "ok" she said. But I knew she would not let the subject rest until she got what she wanted.

So the rest of the night we talked about random unimportant things. The next morning Alice dressed me in a pair of midnight blue capris, a white Areopostale top, and midnight blue ballet flats. "we need to impress_ him" _she said. _Him_ was like her secret code name for Edward. I was beginning to think that telling Alice was a mistake.

"don't worry I will carfully disguise my thoughts so he cant see what you just told me. When we got downstairs Edward asked "Alice why are you canting duck in your head?" "no reason" she answered and we brushed past him.

"Bella" Edward asked softly "could I please talk to you in private?" "sure" I stuttered following him all the while wondering "_what does he want to talk to me about?"_

** Sorry people I know this is a cliffy but I want reviews of people telling me that they want to know what he is going to as her. I have decided not to delete my story thanks to XXICanSeeYouXX and cassievough thanks to all of you people who reviewed!**


	10. AN

**A/N**

** Sorry to the people who thought this was an authors note but I have to say I am sad with the lack of reviews **** I have like 9 chapters and only 13 reviews if you REALLY want me to continue this story tell your friends. I have decided that I wont write another chapter until I get at LEAST 20 reviews so tell your friends and REVIEW! Thanks ****!**


End file.
